stories_of_sodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter
Peter was the Midis' Heavy Goods engine. Bio Peter arrived on Sodor in 1935, he made quite the impact on the island's Good Industry. This caused the Nor'Easters to lose a lot of ground on the Midis. He helped Edward with his passenger train up Gordon's hill will Edward was ill. When the Nor'easters and the Midis grouped up to talk about how to get rid of Arthur's Ghost, Peter thought that there are two ghosts on the island, but Edward told him that there is only one ghost with unknown origins. When Dominick's Ghost broke away James' Train, Peter was pulling a heavy Goods Train at full speed, He did not see the train until he got closer but it was too late. Even though he braked as much as he can which led into a serious accident. Peter was severely damaged. Because of this he went to Crewe for repairs and was replaced by Geoffrey for Six months. Later, when Peter came back to the Island of Sodor and was annoyed by Colin and Lily but then he said that he know Sudrian because Adam was giving lessons to him and Diesel. Later that day, Peter met Edward but was greeted and annoyed by Benson who Edward told him that he works on The Mainland. Peter also joined the Godred day party. In Trial, Peter was arrested for destroying a hospital filled with civilians, which he goes on trial for and after pleading guilty was sentenced to fifteen years in Railgate, a sentence he currently is still serving. Persona Despite his size and strength, Peter is a kind chap, as Edward put it. He is one of the strongest locomotives in the United Kingdom, and the strongest on Sodor thus far. Despite his overall gentle giant personality, Peter also has a darker side, revealed in Atrocity, where he killed innocent civilians upon ordering the destruction of a hospital. But despite this, Peter pleaded guilty to his crime, and is serving his time in Railgate. Livery He is painted LMS black livery with the number 15 on his tender, he is a 2-8-0. Basis Peter is based on an LMS Stanier Class 8F. Trivia * In his debut episode "Goods", He is seen with a White running board. However, this was changed and ever since he now has a black running board. * Peter and Diesel can speak Sudrian because Adam taught them. * Peter is 10 years old in The Stories of Sodor. (As of post Stories of War.) * Peter is currently spending 15 years in Rail Gate Prison for the destruction of a hospital and murder of innocent civilians, including many medical professionals. He is currently seven years into his sentence. * Peter has worked on the LMS for 10 years running. Appearances Stories of Sodor Season 1 * Goods * Branch Lines (cameo) * Mainline (cameo) * Ghost * Cows (cameo) * Carriages (cameo) * Sting (mentioned) * Jinxed (not seen) Season 2 * Visitor * Thief * Trapped * Spectre (does not speak) * Sabotage (stock footage cameo) * Armaments (does not speak) * Parade Season 3 * Aftermath * Replacements (cameo) * Management * Controller * Reshuffle * Books * Choices * Amends * Nation''a''lisation (cameo) * Services (cameo) * Trial * Extension (does not speak) Stories of War * Evacuation ''(cameo) * Blitz * Combat * Espionage * Atrocity Sodor Shorts * Rivalry (cameo) Specials * A History of its Railways Quotes * Fire in the hole!! Gallery IMGpeter basis.jpg|Peter's basis References # http://wildnorwester.wikia.com/wiki/Peter See also Category:Characters Category:LMS Category:NWR Category:Black Characters Category:Engines Category:Steam engines Category:Tender engines Category:The Stories Of Sodor Category:The Main Line Category:Protagonists Category:Midis Category:2-8-0 Category:Male characters Category:Tender Engines Category:Antagonists Category:Sodor Shorts Category:Stories of War Category:Sodor Specials